


Alive and Bright

by Chromi



Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: “I must confess myself disappointed,” Shanks hisses, a cruel smile playing at his mouth as he leans in, keeping Marco pinned right where he wants him – Marco makes no move to fight it, despite how his eyesburnwith challenge. “You let me dominate you so easily, pretty bird.” Hips press flush to hips, Shanks’ jaw angles, and Marco swallows the groan that threatens to give him away so completely.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Alive and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written to combine two prompts: "moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed", and "following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck."
> 
> Originally posted to the prompt collection [You Only Live Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322405) on 6th November 2019. Moving to it's own entry to bring the collection's rating down to T!

His breath leaves him in a rush as his back slams against the wall, momentarily winded with the force of it. Fingers cup his jaw and hold him steady, hard enough to bruise, as the joining elbow presses sharp into his chest, reminding him of who is _really_ in charge here.

“I must confess myself disappointed,” Shanks hisses, a cruel smile playing at his mouth as he leans in, keeping Marco pinned right where he wants him – Marco makes no move to fight it, despite how his eyes _burn_ with challenge. “You let me dominate you so easily, pretty bird.” Hips press flush to hips, Shanks’ jaw angles, and Marco swallows the groan that threatens to give him away so completely.

“You leave me little choice,” Marco rasps, wholly intent on not appearing to give in, not fully, not like last time where he broke and he bowed and he bared his vulnerability so readily to the Yonko. “Tell me – would you actually kill me if I put up an honest fight?”

Shanks smiles into the kiss he lays to Marco’s lips, jaw still held firm between inflexible thumb and fingers, nails pinching as they dig into soft skin.

_Drag me under. Wreck me. Use and defile me as you see fit._

“There’d be no sense in killing you, dear phoenix,” Shanks mouths against his rapidly heating cheek, moving against his body like the tide pulling at the shore; unrelenting, unforgiving, taking him away grain by tiny grain. “And you’re _impossibly_ enticing when you fight back. When you bare your talons for me.”

Shanks’ eyes flash with hunger, alive and bright, when Marco moves, steps traversing the small room to shove Shanks up against his desk instead.

Lips slide together once again, Marco’s fist tangling in thick red hair at the base of Shanks’ skull as he _pulls,_ hips canting forwards to ram up against the other man’s once more. A sigh is swallowed, delivered straight onto Shanks’ waiting tongue, as Marco’s every nerve buzzes and sings with the friction.

“Am I?” Marco smirks deviously against Shanks’ lower lip, teeth sinking into its full softness; the moan he elicits, unashamed and inescapable, “and here I was, thinking you liked to see me submit to you.”

“Oh, I do,” Marco _really_ enjoys the way Shanks’ voice breaks just _so_ , the barest hint of a gasp threaded through it, “there’s nothing better than having you think you’ve won, only to come apart at the seams under my hand.”

_Do it. Break me. Destroy me. Slay me with your sharp tongue and pull me back from the brink again and again and again—_

Shanks’ twitch is impossible to ignore, to miss, when Marco’s teeth sink into his neck, sucking to bruise, to mark, to _claim_ while he still can. He trails them downwards towards his clavicle, fingers dipping low to stroke teasing over cloth dampened by Shanks’ excitement.

His instinct is to _annihilate_ his attacker when Shanks’ hand pincers his neck, digits locating and pressing into his carotid arteries with terrifying accuracy. Marco’s head spins as their positions are reversed so easily, a grunt leaving him when he’s slammed down onto the floor, Shanks pinning him in a straddle.

And Shanks leans over him, a snarl curling his lip, rendering him feral and _dangerous_.

“But that’s only after I’ve worn you down to a fine powder.” The words are whispered to Marco’s parted lips, and Shanks punctuates his sentence with a firm, loveless kiss. “After you’ve given me everything you are. _Then_ , after that, after you’re _nothing_ , can you surrender to me.”

“Can you back up such a fine image you paint?” Marco’s hips roll up into Shanks’, mind growing foggy as blood struggles to reach his brain, cut off by those fingers nestled at his neck. “I won’t hold back, Red-Hair.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Shanks moans into his mouth, “don’t you _dare_ make this easy for me, Marco.”

Talons slice and splinter the wooden floor as his feet transform, anchoring him; blunt nails dig and prise at Shanks’ pants, pulling, twisting.

_Ravage me. Consume me. Ruin me so completely that I forget my own name._

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
